El precio del amor de hermanos
by leonatello
Summary: Sus hermanos están muy enfermos, y él no los dejará morir, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, él salvará la vida de sus hermanos. (mal sumary)


**Hola, bueno, voy a seguir con mi fic "CON EL ALMA EN PEDAZOS", claro está. Solo que desde hace algunos días he leído varios fics donde a Leo lo hacen sufrir mucho, y decidi "cobrarme" con Mikey, por lo que pasa mi pobre Leo, ya, déjenlo…**

**Y pues, en honor a Mike Masters y a Jamizell vive y en sí a todos los que siguen mis locas historias, le pedí a Rodri que me ayudara con esto. Pensé que se iba a negar pero lo bueno es que le gustó la idea. **

**Advertencia: Rape-fic (creo que asi se dice) Lemon, Shota (también creo que asi se dice, no soy experta en el tema) si no te gusta la temática no la lean y no me maten por favor.**

**TNMT no me pertenece y mi abuelo no me quiere comprar los derechos asi que no gano Money con este fic, solo el privilegio de su atención y sus reviews que recibo humildemente.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Como una sombra. Cual fantasma silencioso que cruza el aire sin dejar rastro. Así era él. Debía darse prisa. Era tarde, empezaba a refrescar, pero le agradaba estar fuera. No soportaba ver a sus hermanos mayores tan enfermos. Sus hermanos siempre lo han cuidado a él por ser el pequeño, es hora de pagarles el favor. Sin importar el precio.

El edificio del clan del pie se manifestaba orgulloso frente a él. Era de los pocos edificios que conservaba su elegancia y su infraestructura intacta.

Vio la ventana abierta, con la sábana negra amarrada. Sabía que lo estaban esperando. No podía postergarlo más, era algo que debía hacer, y entre más pronto terminara, más pronto regresaría con sus hermanos, y con la medicina que ellos necesitaban tanto. No hacia falta recordarse que sus hermanos habrían enfrentado obstáculos peores que este con tal de salvarle la vida a él. Él lo sabía, a ellos no los detendría nada. Así que el niño tragó saliva y subió por la ventana. A él no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar, y en ocasiones tenía métodos de castigo que no le eran agradables, pero tenía que soportarlos. Para él era cumplir una fantasía o un juego, pero para el niño era una tortura, el solo hecho de tener que ir hasta ahí cada semana, sin fallar. Porque el fallar significaba la muerte de sus hermanos.

-Llegas tarde – dijo la voz cavernosa en el interior de la habitación.

-Lo siento – dijo el niño comenzando a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Sabes que no me gustan los retrasos, tal vez deba disciplinarte como la última vez, tal vez ya te está gustando que te dé de cinturonazos – rio maléficamente, y el niño se estremeció.

Esa noche, se entretuvo un poco, pero sabía que su captor esperaba el más mínimo pretexto para castigarlo. No era como si realmente quisiera disciplinarlo, era que le agradaba, le excitaba el sufrir del pequeño. Sintió su sudor helado recorrer su espina solo bajó la mirada. Si rogaba, podía incitarlo a hacerlo, pero si no decía nada también, debía tener cuidado con sus palabras, después de todo, cuando llegaba con marcas, le resultaba muy difícil explicarle a sus hermanos que sucedía. No quería que sus hermanos se preocuparan y es que si ellos supieran lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir su medicina… ¡Dios, ni siquiera pensarlo!

Tal vez, si supieran lo que hacía, lo aborrecerían, o les daría asco. No , claro que no. Sus hermanos se odiarían a si mismo, y al saber lo que hace para conseguir la medicina, probablemente se quitarían la vida para evitar el sufrimiento del menor. Si, tanto así lo amaban sus hermanos, pero también así los amaba él, por ser como eran, y por eso debía hacer lo que tenia que haber.

-No, señor, por favo… - dijo el niño temblando, pero no pudo terminar porque él se acercó y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas lascivamente.

-No… de acuerdo… tus piernas son hermosas. Fuertes, y ese color se ve tan mal cuando está marcado de morado, pero no me gusta que llegues tarde, lo sabes – dijo comenzando a morderle el cuello.

-No, señor – dijo el pequeño gimiendo.

-Sabes como me gusta que me digas: - dijo el hombre sujetando la barbilla del niño para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No, amo Saki – dijo el pequeño con lágrimas – lo siento –

-Bien, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para juegos y es una lástima – dijo cargando al niño y arrojándolo a la enorme cama con sábanas de seda negras. – asi que hay que aprovechar cada segundo –

El pequeño vio a Oroku Saki, su captor, deshacerse de su bata negra con el logo del clan del pie en rojo, quedando completamente desnudo. Iba a cerrar los ojos, pero sabía que él se enfadaba, así que se resistió a hacerlo, sabia lo que debía hacer, y cuando Saki se acercó a la cama, el gateó hasta quedar enfrente y comenzó a lamer el pene del mayor, soportando el asco y las nauseas. La primera vez que había tenido que hacer tal tarea se había ganado una paliza, y esa semana se había quedado sin medicina. Fue la semana que murió su padre. Su padre era más viejo y no pudo soportar tanto tiempo sin medicamento, por eso, la siguiente vez que fue le rogó y le imploró a Saki por la sustancia maravillosa que mantendría a sus hermanos con vida, y no dejó de pedirle perdón a su padre cada noche, si tan solo hubiera accedido a la petición de Saki, si no se hubiera negado y salido corriendo, cuando le pidió que hiciera eso, su padre seguiría vivo.

Pero ese error no lo iba a cometer, no iba a perder a Leo y a Rafa por su infantilismo. Así que sin chistar hacía lo que Saki le pidiera.

Comenzó a lamer el pene del mayor, y cuando éste sujetó su cabeza, tuvo que permitirle marcar el ritmo y cuando Saki finalmente eyaculó, bebió toda su semilla sin chistar

-buen chico, así me gusta – dijo el adulto, para luego sujetarlo de los hombros y colocarlo de espaldas en la cama. – Ahora no quiero usar lubricante, quiero sentirte natural.-

Y sin mediar palabra se acostó sobre el niño y le clavó su miembro en la pequeña entrada, que sin preparación ni lubricación no pudo soportar la invasión del enorme falo, y comenzó a sangrar. El niño apretó los ojos, pero no gritaría, ni lloraría, ya que a él le gustaba que llorara, y no quería que lo disfrutara. Aunque tenía que hacerlo suficientemente satisfactorio o si no… mucho dependía de ello.

A pesar del sangrado, comenzó a moverse con violencia, embistiendo cada vez mas fuerte mientras jadeaba como un animal, lamiendo y besando el cuello y rostro del pequeño que trataba de imaginarse en otro lado. En alguno de sus momentos felices con sus hermanos, como cuando eran niños y recorrían las alcantarillas a escondidas de su padre, para ellos era toda una aventura, a pesar de los regaños y tundas ocasionales que pudieran ganarse cuando su padre los encontraba. Su padre. ¡Como lo extrañaba!

A Saki no le importó y siguió mancillando el cuerpo del menor, pero no le gustaba verlo distraído, así que quiso darle variedad al evento, saliendo de él y ordenándole colocarse en cuatro patas.

El joven tuvo que obedecer, lo hizo y recargó su cara en el colchón con su entrada más que disponible. Y él comenzó a embestir sin piedad, golpeando la joven carne dejando marcas en su piel, que sanarían, si no tuviera que regresar dentro de una semana. Pero también dejando marcas en su alma que no sanarían nunca.

Luego de un rato, al parecer también se cansó de esta posición, asi que se sentó, acomodando al pequeño en su regazo, viéndolo de frente, esa hermosa cara, siempre sonriente, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de dolor e impotencia. Pero no le importó a su captor, sentado en su regazo, lo levantaba de las caderas y lo hacía rebotar en su miembro erecto una y otra vez, hasta que sintió una descarga recorrer su espina y terminó depositando su semilla en el interior del muchacho, lanzando un grito ronco de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda.

El niño sintió el caliente bálsamo inundarlo, y apretó los ojos agradecido, casi terminaba su tortura, pero sabia que a él no le gustaba que no terminara, así que el adulto lo recostó en la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas, llevando el miembro joven a su boca y comenzando a succionar y chupar con lujuria, hasta que el niño eyaculó su semilla en la boca de su verdugo.

-Estuviste increíble como siempre – dijo el mayor colocándose la bata, luego, usando su mano en un escáner, abrió una compuerta, de donde sacó dos frascos de color ambarino. – una semana ya me parece una eternidad, estoy pensando en cambiarlo en dos veces por semana – dijo de forma maliciosa. El niño agachó la cabeza sin decir nada. – toma, llévatelo y nos vemos el próximo martes, probablemente tenga más tiempo y podamos jugar –

El adulto le acarició la mejilla, y el niño no se movió. Sabía que no debía. Todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido a base de dura experiencia.

-Amo Saki, ¿Me puedo retirar? – dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-Nos vemos el martes, mi pequeño – dijo el hombre saliendo por la puerta.

El niño agarró con fuerza las dos ampolletas, luego se puso su cinturón (no recordaba cuando se lo quitó) y las colocó en el compartimento. Y luego salió corriendo.

Sentía algo pegajoso entre sus piernas, pero no quería verlo. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa. Donde sus hermanos esperaban la medicina. Dejaba que el viento frio de la noche secara sus lágrimas en su rostro y corría, no dejaba de correr y de saltar.

Cuando llegó a la alcantarilla, se aseguró de que la medicina estuviera bien resguardada y entró en el riachuelo de agua limpia. Podía usar otra entrada, pero esta le agradaba porque el agua se llevaba todas las impurezas de su piel. O al menos eso quería. Lavó su entrepierna. Y lavó el resto de su cuerpo con algunas plantas que crecían en el rio. Se frotó todo lo que pudo para olvidar esa sensación. Pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo. Tenía que salir.

Al hacerlo, ya estaba en su casa, en el estanque que estaban en la estancia y salió, cruzando la sala hasta la enfermería.

April ayudaba a Donie con Leo y Rafa. Los dos mayores habían sido infectados con un extraño virus, mismo que había terminado con la vida de Splinter tiempo atrás.

Mikey había conseguido una cura, de alguna forma que no supo explicarle a sus hermanos, solo la había encontrado. El niño había dicho que alguien se la daba voluntariamente, pero no dio mas explicaciones, a pesar de que sus hermanos se lo habían solicitado. Pero él dijo que había sido un golpe de suerte.

Donatello le pidió que lo llevara con ese científico misterioso pero Mikey había dicho que no. Que él debía quedarse a cuidar a los mayores, y que debía confiar en él, después de todo, no era tan difícil conseguir la medicina.

Donatello conocía a su hermano, y sabía cuando éste mentía, pero el joven genio tenía muchas otras cosas que preocuparse, como la salud de sus hermanos mayores. No quería que murieran como su padre, y es que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había logrado conseguir aislar los componentes del químico que les llevaba salud a sus hermanos.

-¿Porqué no le dices a tu amigo científico que me pase la fórmula química de la medicina? – decía por unésima vez Donatello.

-Ya te dije que no quiere - dijo Mikey encendiendo el televisor en la sala.

-Dame la dirección, tal vez yo lo convenza de pedírsela – insistió el de morado.

-No le gusta ser molestado – dijo automáticamente el menor, y es que no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación.

-Mikey, todo esto de tu amigo científico es muy extraño, seguro…¿Seguro que todo está bien? –preguntó el joven genio.

-Claro bro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – dijo el niño con su natural sonrisa ¿Qué crees que podría pasar? –

-Yo… - pero no pudo seguir ya que el sonido de alerta de sus máquinas llamó su atención. – es Leo, sigue con fiebre, voy a darle algo más. Dile a tu amigo que la medicina empieza a perder efecto, y que necesitamos que suba las dosis – dijo el genio regresando a su laboratorio. Estaba cansado, y no tenia caso discutir con Mikey, sus hermanos lo necesitaban, y cuando estuvieran algo mejor, descansaría, no había dormido en un par de días y estaba llegando a su límite.

April se acercó al niño también y le acarició la cabeza.

-Mikey, no se que tengas que hacer para conseguir esa medicina, pero estoy segura de que tus hermanos te lo agradecen.- dijo la pelirroja para irse a ayudarle a Donatello.

-Nada del otro mundo, April – dijo el niño, y cuando la chica entró en el laboratorio, el niño no pudo retener más sus lágrimas – nada del otro mundo.-

* * *

¿Que les pareció? quieren asesinarme? YO quiero asesinarme...

espero sus reviews.

Leonatello fuera.


End file.
